


Confession are Warning

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Week, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Bruce doesn’t confess to bring attention and comfort, it’s a warning.





	Confession are Warning

He spit out the word and a sudden dread wash over him. Why the hell did he said that ? Nobody cares, it just brings attention to him, which he always hated. But maybe his confession will serve for something.

He is used to people misjudging his dangerousness, they think, and he can’t really blame them when all he present is a nervous guy, not really strong or fit, generally not-harmful looking like man, they think they can win.

Nobody can. Hulk can’t be killed, at least not with what they have. They have to understand that. He is the only dam between the Hulk and the world, if it snaps, destruction will be there. Leaving behind cold Death and emptiness. They have to get it, for his safety and more importantly their. He can’t be killed, the other guy can’t be killed, but they can all be killed, at the end it’s a no win for them.

He knows he’s going to walk on their ash. And they should know that too. Their little fancy traps are never going to work and if it does, not for long. They are wrong if they think they can tame the Other Guy, or him for that matter. They can’t, and they should know better than to try. _He_ is the only one who can.

His outburst brings him some shame, his guts clench, but he calm down and compose himself. He doesn’t search comfort or sympathy by confessing, it’s a warning. _Beware ! Beware my wrath ! You’re far too behind if you think you can bring death on me. See I can’t even bring death on myself. Don’t even try._

_Don’t even try, I’m already trying and it doesn’t work._

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here you get to see gif going with this fic : https://glowing-gamma.tumblr.com/post/178443784942/bruceweek-day-2-cold-confession-source-of


End file.
